This shared resource represents our efforts to bring two exciting animal models to the Duke CFAR which will be used to answer a number of important questions in AIDS research that otherwise would be difficult to approach. These include opportunities for evaluating vaccine candidates and determining the penetrance of HIV in stem cell population (scid/Hu mice) and determining the interplay between individual HIV gene with one another or with other genes of other infectious agents (transgenic mice). Space for this shared resource will be available in the BL-2* containment facilities assigned to the Duke AIDS Program.